The Fireflash Series
by ThaiTanium
Summary: After the devastating Monster War between the Continental Forces and the United Islands, the Pokemon world is left a hollow shadow its former self. Flash, son of a renown war hero who resettled on Cinnabar Island, is finally coming of age to begin his Pokemon journey. Everything seems in place for him to shape his future until his father's past comes to stop it.
1. Fireflash

Nothing ever happens in Cinnabar Island. The worst part about it is that you can't just leave to some place where stuff _does _happen. You're stuck. Unless you have a Pokemon that knows surf or a boat, you're not really going anywhere. I don't have either. Too poor for the latter and can't say that I like water types too much. That's because Blaine, our gym leader, is a fire Pokemon trainer so we all try to be like him—fire trainers trapped on an island surrounded by ocean. Even though those Pokemon at the beach are pretty strong, I wouldn't trade Argos, my Growlithe, for any other Pokemon. He's what people call a Delta Species, he's part electric. It always surprises swimmers by the pier when Argos uses _Spark_. The looks on their faces! I do hate water types though, have I said that? We're getting stronger though. Argos and I are taking out every Pokemon we come across Route 20, water or not. I'm turning fourteen this week and Blaine thinks I'm finally ready.

All the kids on the island hang out at Blaine's gym. I like to help him with his experiments and he teaches me things about Pokemon. Blaine says he has a gift for me on my birthday. Maybe things will finally get exciting. Maybe he's talking about our volcano again. Maybe.

Today's my birthday and my parents told me to go to the gym. I made my way up the volcano, climbing the steep trail and conquering scorching tunnels with Argos following closely behind. Finally, I was there. All my friends at the gym were there with presents. Waldo and Lowell gave me some burning [cool] gadgets and elixirs. They're all incredibly smart and I really like them. People call them nerds and scientists, but I don't care, and neither do they—they love what they do. Dusty was hanging out with Blaine, his birthday is next month and I can tell Blaine thinks the same way of him as he does with me. Dusty handed me his gift, a small box wrapped in fire red.

"Here you go, Flash, and I didn't steal it!" said Dusty. He was known around town for being a burglar. Though, anything he stole he usually returned—usually.

"Thanks, Dusty. What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

I tore off the wrapping paper as quickly as he could and looked inside. It was a small, black log the size of his hand with a silver chain attached to it.

"Fire wood?"

"Charcoal. Blaine says it's supposed to power up fire-type moves for the Pokemon that's holding it," explained Dusty.

"Wow, thanks. Argos will be even stronger with this! Where'd you get it?"

"I bought it in Azalea Town when I went with my parents. It was pretty expensive, but don't worry about it. You're my best friend."

Flash smiled and gave Dusty a high five that turned into an arm wrestle positioned shake—their handshake. "You just wait until your birthday."

The two walked up to Blaine who had been watching from the corner of the Gym with a wide grin on his face. He saved that smile for trainers who beat him, not today. Not on Flash's birthday. There was a man who was joining Blaine, a man Dusty and I have seen on the television before. I can't quite remember where he's from.

"Happy birthday, my boy. Fourteen is a great age and with that comes greatness or, at least, the chance for such," said Blaine.

"Flash, Blaine has told me much about you and I have to admit, I'm very intrigued," said the elderly man alongside Blaine.

"Who are you, mister?" asked Dusty.

"Why I'm Professor Oak, Kanto's leading Pokemon Professor," responded the man.

"What brings you to Cinnabar, Professor?" asked Flash.

"Well, I have a gift for you. A very special gift that Blaine asked I give you."

"What kind of gift?"

"Usually, I let the children pick one of three but judging by your companion Growlithe, I have a feeling that you would've picked this one," said Professor Oak, handing Flash a pokeball.

Flash looked inside and his eyes lit up with excitement. "Dusty, look! It's a Charmander!"

"Woah, that's awesome! Does he get to keep it?"

"Yes, of course. I also want to give you this," said Professor Oak handing Flash a red device. "It's a Pokedex, I need you to use that to help me compile information on Pokemon for my research. That's the deal, okay? You can be one of our leading field agents on fire-types."

"Burning! Of course, Professor."

"Hey Professor, why is the Charmander orange? I thought they're usually red," observed Dusty.

"Yes, this unusual specimen was given to me by a friend of mine who lives in Charcific valley. She told me it hatched from one of the strongest Charizards in the valley, but unfortunately, the parents were appalled by its appearance and chose to cast it out. I was looking for a strong trainer who would be his friend. When Blaine told me of you, Flash, I knew you were the best trainer for him."

Flash nodded with understanding. He clenched his fist and vowed to never hurt Charmander from this day forth. Flash let Charmander out and immediately saw the difference. He was far brighter than most Charmander. That's fine, thought Flash, people will see that you're not like all the rest. You're stronger.

"I'm going to name him Vulcan."

Blaine chuckled. "Great name, Flash. I actually have a gift for you as well."

He handed Flash a disk. "TM50, it'll teach your Pokemon Overheat, a very powerful move. You can only use it once though so use it wisely."

Flash nodded. "I will. Thank you, Blaine."

"Now what are you waiting for? Go celebrate your birthday!"

The party went on for a few hours, fire shows, Pokemon battles, eating, a few wild fires—your standard birthday party on Cinnabar Island. After everyone had their fill, he thanked everyone for coming and made his way back home with Dusty. We rode back together on Dusty's Ponyta, Lancer, while Argos chased us down the volcano, electric shockwaves crackling the nearby air as he ran. It was always faster going down than up and faster still on the back of a Ponyta. When we got to the house the door was wide open. It's never open.

"You think it's a birthday surprise?" asked Dusty.

"I don't know. This doesn't feel right."

The pair walked into the large, two-story house, and found emptiness inside. They searched the rooms and called out for almost an hour, nothing. Everything seemed to be in place, his parents were just gone. Not even Argos could smell anything.

"Maybe they're out," suggested Dusty.

"No, they knew when I would be back. They said we were going to have dinner."

"Even parents can be irresponsible sometimes."

Flash had no idea what to think. What is happening? He went back to the last place he looked, his room, and saw something out of place on his desk. A small box—a present. Flash read the card: _To our son, Flash. Happy Birthday and best of luck on your adventures._ _Use this when the time is right. Love, Mom and Dad._

He tenderly opened the box and found inside a firestone. I know what this is for: Argos. This is how he was going to evolve. Flash's thoughts were interrupted, something was wrong. Argos began growling and Lancer was neighing loudly.

"Quick, call Blaine!" Dusty shouted.

Flash dialed the number on his phone and quickly explained the situation to the gym leader.

"Don't move and no matter what you do, don't try anything. I'm on my way with the trainers from the gym and Professor Oak."

Lancer ran inside and protectively stood next to Dusty. Argos was on edge and barking at the wide open door. It slammed shut. Darkness filled the entire room. The only light was the light from the flames that were Lancer's mane. A small area of light and vision allowed the two to see a few feet ahead of them. Two shadows formed from the pitch black. They were Pokemon, a Munsharna and a Dewott.

"You two should have never come here," said a loud hollow voice. "Now you and your Pokemon will never live to regret it."

"A chance for greatness," Flash said. Dusty's eyes were filled with passion.

"Lancer, tackle!" commanded Dusty. Lancer was fast, the fastest Pokemon Flash had ever seen and probably the fastest on the island.

Ponyta slammed into the Munsharna with frightening speed and sent the creature flying out of sight until a loud crash resonated from the dark.

"Argos, _Helping Hand_," ordered Flash. Argos blew a blue flame that enveloped Ponyta and transformed Lancer's fires into a blazing blue. Flash and Dusty have used this tactic many times before in double battles. They never lost. The Dewott fired a massive burst of water at Argos but he was too quick and evaded it easily. There were much faster water guns from Pokemon on the beach. Flash could hear the Munsharna trying to move, but it seems that Lancer's attack was so powerful that the Musharna flinched and was unable to strike back.

"Get him while he's down, Lancer! _Stomp_ him!" yelled Dusty. Ponyta leapt as high as the ceiling allowed and came crashing down on the Musharna with his front hooves, landing with a loud crunch. Both Dusty and Flash winced at the sound.

"That's the end of that one," said Dusty. Flash nodded in agreement. "Argos, hit the Dewott with a bite!"

Argos lunged forward and chomped down on one of Dewott's arms. It screamed with pain and threw Growlithe back at Flash, knocking the wind out of him. Dewott raised his arms and the pair could hear the sound of rushing water, getting louder and louder by the second.

"Flash look out! It's a S_urf_ att—" Dusty never finished. His words were drowned out by the tsunami of water that came crashing through the house, smothering all the noise and possessions. Flash could see Growlithe and Ponyta being swept away underwater. The water seemed endless. I don't know how much longer I can hold my breath. I know Argos won't last much longer either. Flash returned Growlithe to his pokeball and clutched his firestone tightly. Everything went black.

"He's waking up!" said a voice. "Get Blaine!"

"Where am I?" asked Flash.

"You're in the hospital. After your mysterious encounter you were nearly swept into the ocean. We found you several kilometers down the mountain from your house, tangled in a pool of water and debris," answered Waldo.

"Where's Dusty? Is he alright?" questioned Flash.

"He's in critical condition, he suffered a lot of head trauma and took in quite a bit of water," replied Waldo. "But the doctor said he should recover in a month—just in time for his birthday."

"What about Argos and Vulcan?"

"We found them safe in their pokeballs, Flash. It's a good thing you decided to put Argos back in or else he might not have made it," Blaine interjected. "Lancer, was… not so fortunate."

Flash eyes flared in anger and sadness, conflicting emotions tearing him apart like the event that just tore his life into pieces. "I want to see him."

"That's fine, but the doctor said you should take it easy."

Flash nodded and slowly climbed out of his bed, every bone in his body ached. He hadn't felt this sore since the day he was beaten up in Cerulean City back when his family used to live there. They decided to move to Cinnabar that day. Blaine led the way to Dusty's room and what Flash saw made his heart ache more than any wound or injury. Dusty was unconscious and connected to several machines, his entire body was covered in bandages, and he looked like he could die any moment. Flash grabbed Dusty's hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Dusty, but I want you to know I will find out who did this. I will make them pay. You don't deserve this. No one does. You were only trying to help." Flash turned to face Blaine. "How can I find the person who did this?"

"There was a strong psychic aura left behind from the attack that should have some kind of effect on yours. I am sure whatever was done to you will remain for quite some time. The next step is to find some kind of psychic to interpret whatever happened and lead you onward," explained Blaine.

" Who would know about such things? " asked Flash.

"Sabrina, the gym leader in Saffron, is a very powerful psychic, one of the most powerful in the world. You should begin your journey there."

Flash nodded in understanding. He turned to Dusty in his sleeping state. "I'm sorry I won't be here when you wake up, but I know you'll want to come with me and I can't let you do that. Not right now."

"I'm leaving Blaine, thank you for everything you've done," said Flash. The two embraced each other in a familial hug.

"I don't want you leaving right now with the state you're in, but I know there's no stopping that ambition, I've seen that ambition before. I want you to know your parents and I talked a lot about you becoming a trainer and starting your journey. This is what they would've wanted, they believed the time is right and I believe the time is right. If you ever need me, Flash, find me."

Flash smiled and shook the gym leader's hand. He left the room with the determination that every battle he fought, every trainer he faced, all the obstacles along the way, will be for his parents and for Dusty.


	2. Vengeful Fire

I had to think of a way to get across Route 20 to the Seaform Islands and onward to Fuchsia City. I don't have any water Pokemon to ride the waves with and I can't afford to fly there with a plane or Pokemon. No one I know has a Pokemon that can fly that far or the time to take me there. So that leaves one option: a boat. I can't afford one of the nice and secure cruiseliners that cross the sea so I have to take my chances with a charter boat. It won't be as safe. Ever since the Monster War between the regions Kanto has fallen into fiefdoms, with cities ruled by gym leaders and routes under the control of Pokemon teams. Combat trainers and rangers from the Kanto and Johto government died by the thousands fighting off Hoenn and Sinnoh forces. My father was a famous Kanto commander in the war and my mom was a great Johto scientist. That's why my family was so close to Blaine. She helped him developed the Pokemon weapon that "won" the war for the Continental forces. But all that is in the past, now I have to focus on crossing Route 20.

Flash went down to the eastern harbor and was looking around, he saw Cameron who he battled a few times with Argos. Cameron beat him once then, after training for three months, never did again. "Hey Cameron, how's it going? Do you know anyone going to Fuchsia City?"

"Hey Flash. Well, there's old man Bothan, but I don't think he's under Fuchsia or Team Cool protection. Actually, I think he might actually be a smuggler."

"I have to take my chances. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, just look for the man with the grey yacht with black stripes," said Cameron. "Flash, Team Cool's Pokemon are stronger than mine, you should be careful."

"Thanks, I will."

Vulcan was outside of his pokeball sitting on Flash's shoulder. He was constantly drawing stares from everyone who saw him and Charmander would just smile back. After about an hour of searching Flash found the boat he was looking for. He called out and no one responded. Must be gone. "That's fine, Argos will find him."

Argos came out of his pokeball and immediately began sniffing the area. Sparks began to fly once he found the scent. Flash followed Argos' lead until they reached a shadowy alleyway filled with shopping stands peddling the most curious items. A few hooded and cloaked figures were quietly murmuring to the vendors and suspiciously looking back and forth. At the end of the alley Flash could see that the pavilion led into a tunnel leading underground. That's where Argos was leading them. Several people were casting interested glances at Argos and Vulcan, no doubt due to Vulcan's color and the constant charge in the air around Argos. A man leaning against the alley between stalls had been watching Flash since he arrived. The man approached Flash and revealed his scarred eye and blue hair.

"Hey kid, what's with the Charmander? That's a pretty nice color, where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift from someone."

"Oh, playing coy, huh? How's say you gift that to me? 'What comes around goes around' isn't that what people say? I know some people who would be very interested in a unique Charmander like that."

"Sorry, but he's very important to me."

"Hey, kid, I wasn't asking," said the man growing irritated. He reached in to grab Flash but was shocked as soon as his arm was within Argos' aura. "Ouch, what the fuck?"

"Sorry, Argos tends to shock anything near him when he's excited. Or angry."

"You think you're real smooth don't you? I'll take your Growlithe too, you little shit!" He threw out a pokeball. "Go Persian!"

The other patrons moved to the side in hushed murmurs, clearly interested in the unfolding events.

"Argos go!"

"Persian S_cratch_ that freak!" Persian jumped in and drew first blood with his sharp claws. Argos yelped and back stepped to the side of the ally to try and create some distance between the two, but Persian followed quickly and cornered Argos against the wall.

"Nowhere to go," taunted the man.

"That's right, nowhere to run either. Argos, _Close Combat_!" Argos went from focused to vicious instantly, he bared his fangs and charged into Persian head first into its chest, then a flip into the wall behind him. The Persian who was still reeling from hitting the wall, was defenseless when Argo followed up with a chain of bites and tosses. The crowd was clearly intrigued by that move, most Growlithe can't perform such a fighting based attack, but Flash's father taught it to him. Flash's father was the best there was at fighting Pokemon.

"Talk about super effective. How the hell, does a Growlithe know _Close Combat_?" Flash heard one of the spectators ask another. Persian crawled to its feet and glanced for help from his master. Clearly wounded, but still fight left in him. Vulcan was cheering Argos on from Flash's shoulders.

"Persian, _Fury Swipes_!" Before Argos could even react he was slashed again and again, following Argos wherever he tried to maneuver. Flash needed to finish this now. "Growlithe _Spark!" _

Electricity charged around Argos and then a wave of electricity burst out and slammed into Persian, sending it searing into the opposite side of the alley. Persian was near the verge of collapse. To retreat from a trainer battle meant defeat but to keep going meant possible death. Humiliation in front of a crowd is a small price to pay for your Pokemon's life. The man stared at Flash for some time, clearly weighing his hatred for this boy against his love for his Persian. "Persian, _Scratch _his face off!"

Persian complied unwaveringly, but was slow, was hurt. Argos sidestepped the attack easily and went for a counter with _Firefang. _Argos bit down on Persian's exposed attacking arm and engulfed it in flame. The small bonfire lasted a few seconds until Persian's eyes went blank and Argos tossed the limp body over in a smoldering, smoking heap. "PERSIAN. NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

This was the first time Flash had ever fought a battle to the death. I heard trainers do it all the time now since the war. I had to learn eventually. Why not start with this asshole? My burning desire for vengeance is beginning to make me ruthless, careless. No, I must stop. That flame is compassion.

"Why would you push him like that?" asked Flash.

"Because your Pokemon are worth twenty, thirty of my Persian!"

Hatred began to swell up into Flash's throat, he had never been so angry. I could have Argos kill you, right now, Flash thought. No one would care in this thieves den. As Flash was about to give the command the man pulled out a gun. Apparently he had the same idea, except Flash knew that Argos would take that bullet for him, and Argos' life was far more precious than his own.

"If I can't have it, I'll take it, from you."

"Stop! This battle is over," said one of the hooded men watching. He had a gun drawn to the back of the blue-haired man's head. "Watch what you're doing, man. I'm a member of Team Darkstar! We have a Darkrai! We will own you!"

"Yes, but _you _don't have a Darkrai. Now leave before your leaders can claim another life to sacrifice to it."

The blue-haired man grumbled some kind of insult and put away the gun, walking away with a look of madness upon his face. Flash's savior turned to him and the crowd dispersed, as if nothing happened.

"You always show off like this?" questioned the hooded man.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have a rare Charmander and a Delta Specie Growlithe and you're walking around with both of them out of their pokeballs. Have some god damn tact."

"Oh," the thought never occurred to Flash. He always showed them off at the gym and in turn always received praise instead of envy. This must be what the real world is like. More greed than admiration.

"That's all you can say? I'm Captain Keith Steele, formerly of the 306th Johto Ranger Battalion. Captain Steele had two blades on his back strapped in an "X" fashion, there was a sword leaning to his left and the standard issue extended bayonet over his right shoulder—most soldiers kept their bayonets as a souvenirs, it was the length of a wakizashi sword (about two feet) so was often used as such. Around his waist beneath the cloak Flash could see his combat trainer belt with a holster and pokeballs. What's your name, kid?"

"Flash Blackburn."

"Wait, are you Commander Blackburn's son? I heard he was living in Cinnabar now."

"Yes, he was my father and he's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean?"

"I mean I was attacked when I went home to meet him and now my parents are gone."

"This is the third attack on a Kanto commanding officer this month. Did you see them?"

"No, it was all dark and I could only see the attacking Pokemon."

"What were they?"

"Pokemon I've never seen before. According to my Pokedex it was a 'Mushara' and a 'Dewott'."

"Musharna," Keith corrected. "You have a Pokedex? You're sponsored by one of the professors then."

"Yeah, Professor Oak."

"There must be potential in you. Still, you aren't trying to find your parents alone, are you?"

"I have to, my best friend is crippled and my mentor has an island to run."

"Where are you headed?"

"Saffron, I have to see Lady Sabrina. She will be able to read my psychic aura and tell me what happened. There were strong psychic Pokemon there, Blaine told me."

"Well, you would definitely need to bring strong psychic Pokemon if you're going to attack your father. Strange though, Unova Pokemon in Kanto…" Keith trailed off. "Alright, I'm going to help you kid, my investigation was a dead end anyways. Plus, you're going to need my military clearance to see Lady Sabrina, everyone knows she's his Majesty's mistress after all. There's going to be a hell of a lot of protection around her I can promise you that. So what was your plan?"

"I'm looking for a man named Bothan, he's supposedly got a boat that can take me over to Fuschia."

"Oh, Bothan?" laughed Keith, "that old coot owes me from the war. Yeah, I know where he is. Follow me. Oh, and from now on, don't go telling your story to every person you meet."

Keith led Flash into the tunnel network that opened up to an underground antechamber filled with more people and shops. This must be the Cinnabar underground built during the war. First, Keith had Argos healed then they continued their search for Bothan. They found him drinking himself numb in one of the bars. He was in his late fifties with a scraggy, overgrown brown beard and matching hair. He was wearing sunglasses despite there being little light in the bar. Keith tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bothan, I knew I could find you here. Long time no see," greeted Keith.

"Seeeergeant Steele?" grumbled Bothan. "Wait, I think it was Cap-tin Steele the last time I saw you. People rise fast when everyone's dying. Hey, how's that Donphan of yours doing?"

Keith punched Bothan in the face, sending the geezer to the floor. "You know my Donphan is dead, that's why they promoted me to Captain. You know all this already you idiot."

"Sorry Cap-tin, that was a long, long time ago," blurted Bothan.

"Four years is hardly that long you fucking drunk. Now clean yourself up, I have a job for you."

"Who's the kid? Not yours I hope," laughed Bothan.

Flash looked to Keith for permission and he nodded. "My name's Flash."

"Flash? What kind of name is that? Your parents named you after a battle move?"

"They named me Flash because I'm the source of light in the darkness."

"Poetic," spat Bothan. "Poetic stuff."

Bothan paid his tab and had to be partially carried by Keith back to the boat. After a few hours of Bothan sobering up, he finally asked about the job.

"So I guess I'll be smuggling you two past Team Cool and Team Sealine, huh? That two teams and double the price!"

"I'm not worried about Team Sealine, you just get us to the Seaform Islands and I'll get us the rest of the way," answered Keith.

"Always been a self-made man, Captain Steele, I like that," noted Bothan. "Standard fare for the two of you."

"Half off the kid, just because you're desperate doesn't mean we are."

"Fine, half for the kid. Now let us set off before I'm too old!"


	3. Troubled Waters

Chapter 3: Troubled Waters

* * *

The day was bright, the waters were calm, and the three of them skirted across the ocean with good speed. Continuing at this pace they should reach Seafoam Islands by evening the next day. They would have to slow down once they got closer to the island, Team Cool's base of operations, the waters there were considerably more treacherous.

"What did you do during the war, Bothan?" asked Flash.

"I smuggled banned goods from Hoenn to Kanto," answered Bothan.

"What kind of goods?"

"Battle Frontier items, Mount Chimney collectibles, people."

"You smuggled people? Why would Hoenn citizens want to come to Kanto?"

"Why would a losing trainer retreat from battle? Same answer: you want to live."

"Did you smuggle many people?"

"Hundreds," scoffed Bothan, "Funny how patriotism goes out the window as soon as someone else's patriotism comes to your doorstep. Isn't that right, Captain Steele? You sure had a lot of patriotism yourself back then."

Keith said nothing. He continued to stare out into the seas searching for something that wasn't out there.

"Captain Steele over there busted my smuggling operation when he was fighting in the Hoenn theater, let me go under the condition that I'd take any refugees he found in Hoenn back to Kanto for another chance at life. A real hero that guy thinks he is," continued Bothan.

"How did you manage to get all of those people through?"

"At first they didn't care too much about the smuggling and hardly gave my cargo hold a second glance, and then the Continental forces started getting desperate and were confiscating goods left and right. That's when I got my Kecleon over there," Bothan said pointing at his Pokemon. "Fascinating little thing, got it in Hoenn. With the devices I installed, Kecleon can use his Color Change ability on my boat and render us invisible."

"That's pretty burning."

Bothan rolled his eyes, obviously not a fan of the slang used by today's kids. Flash took it as a sign to leave him alone. He went to join Ketih by the helm of the ship outside the captain's quarters.

"You must really love your parents to be doing all of this for them," stated Keith as he watched the Tentacool float by in swarms. "Can't say that I'd do that for my parents, they were always too busy running the family business. They didn't even know I was there half the time."

"My parents are great people, and not just to me, to everyone I know. My mother is kind and gentle, the way she handles everything with such care you'd guess she was a doctor or nurse, no a scientist. She hardly had time to spend with me when I was growing up because of the war and all, but she's trying hard to make up for it now," explained Flash.

"What happened during the war?"

"At the start of the war my mom was really busy doing research for the government in Goldenrod City so I stayed with Lady Whitney most of the days at her gym while she was working. This went on for a few years until my mom started moving around a lot, wherever her research took her I suppose, she doesn't talk about it much. One day she was captured by Hoenn forces while out in the field and my father had me moved to Blackthorn City to stay with Lady Claire where he thought I would be safest. I met many people while staying with Claire. She has taught me much."

"Where was your father all this time?"

"He was busy fighting in the war like most other dads. First the Johto front, then the Kanto front, then the Hoenn front where he finally got injured. Hey you were in the war, have you met my father?"

"I may have seen him a few times, there were many people in the military, Flash, and there were many more people and Pokemon alive back then," said Keith somberly as he departed to speak with Bothan.

Flash decided it was a good chance to train. Since he had two Pokemon now, they could spar each other. Vulcan and Argos both came out. "Alright you two, I want you to practice your move's on one another. Try your best to avoid them, if you see a chance counter, do it. Let's start with Vulcan."

Flash checked Vulcan's moves with his Pokedex and decided to try them out. Vulcan was very accurate and Argos was only able to dodge a few of his attacks. Flash also noticed all of Vulcan's special attacks were substantially powerful, maybe you're the one I should teach _Overheat _to, he thought. Flash inserted the disc into the Pokedex, after a few moments of reading, a blue light shot out of the device and straight at Vulcan—both of Blaine's gifts manifesting in one form. Argos and Vulcan continued trading shots and Flash had a chance to work out Vulcan's new move. After an hour or two of training, the sun was beginning to set.

"We should stop here for the night. It's dangerous to keep traveling in the dark without being able to see Team Cool's agents," suggested Keith.

"What about Kecleon's camouflage?" asked Flash.

"He can only hold it for so long, kid. So we use the cover of darkness by night and the cover of Kecleon by day. Plus, it's hardly useful if they can still hear us. We wouldn't know when to turn off our engines in the night."

Flash cursed himself for not realizing that. I am going to have to be smarter than that if I want to find my parents, I cannot afford to be so naïve. I am on my own right now. Keith could see Flash beating himself up after hearing what now seemed so obvious. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, you won't have everything right from the get go. Come on, let's go get some food. "

The two met with Bothan in the cabin and began eating their frozen meals. They all sat around a small circular table barely large enough to accommodate all of them. Light was dim and insufficient, the room was cold. Bothan was deep into his fourth beer. He was the only one drinking, and talking. Bothan and Keith were discussing if things went differently during the war, what it would be like if they did. "Imagine if Hoenn just waited until winter was over before attacking Mount Silver," argued Bothan. "The Continental forces wouldn't stand a chance!"

"You don't realize how undersupplied their forces were. They weren't attacking inland to win the war, they were attacking to survive, to obtain food. Rangers went in and cut off their supply chain. They had no choice, they were starving through the winter," Keith responded, almost sadly.

I hate it when people bring up the war, especially to soldiers like Keith and my dad. When you look into their eyes you can almost see the terrible things they've seen, the things they have done, the things they regret. So much pain and death, to relive it everyday, why would they want to talk about it?

"Just shut up, Bothan. No one cares about your bullshit opinion," shouted Flash.

Bothan was clearly taken aback. "Okay, settle down, kid. You get roughed up in the war or something?" joked Bothan.

He never got a chance to laugh. Keith punched Bothen hard on the chin and sent him crashing into the table, spilling everything onto the floor. Keith grabbed him by the shirt and pulled out his combat knife. "If you ever say anything like that towards the kid again, I will cut your tongue out, and trust me, I've done it. I'm sure you've heard about what happened to the captured Lickilicky's after the Battle of Pettalburg."

Bothan drunkenly shook Keith off and stumbled to his bedroom at the fore of the ship. Keith gently picked the table up and sat down, toying with his knife.

"Did you really cut off the tongues of Lickilicky's?" asked Flash.

"Not just the Lickilicky's. Everyone."

Flash could barely hear him, his whisper was so low. I don't think anything less of Keith for doing what he did. War brings out the worst of people far more than heroism. You never hear about the heroes because there are too many cowards. Well, Keith saved hundreds of Hoeen lives, he's a real hero. Hopefully he saved more than he killed.

"You should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Flash nodded and went to his quarters. He stopped to catch a glimpse of Keith and there he was still sitting at the table, still playing with his knife. Who knows what he was thinking.

When they awoke early the next day the sun was nowhere near as bright. The sky was cloudy and Bothan mentioned a storm was approaching. Bothan was steering the ship and Keith was assisting with sonar. Flash was on lookout next to Bothan, trying to spot anything in the skies above. Kecleon was standing ready near the rear of the cabin. They traveled at a steady speed until Flash spotted figures in the sky above them.

"Up there, something's flying towards us," Flash announced. He looked through his binoculars and realized they were trainers riding on Fearows, three of them wearing the blue and black colors of Team Cool.

"Hit the camo," instructed Keith.

Bothan agreed and signaled for Kecleon to activate the ship's camouflage as he killed the engines and slowed the ship to a halt. Flash looked at the boat's outside and could see right through it, or at least it looked that way. All was quiet inside the ship, the only noise was the cawing of the Fearows and the sounds of waves crashing against the hull. Flash had to admit he was extremely nervous, almost scared.

"What's the deal with Team Cool?"

"Their 'deal', kid, is that they have a massive Tentacruel that they aren't afraid to use. They have a leader who calls himself Captain Flynn, acting like some pirate, ransacking every ship from Fuchsia City to Pallet Town that isn't paying them," answered Bothan.

"How big is 'massive'?" asked Flash.

"Try a quarter size of Cinnabar Island big," said Bothan.

"Why doesn't the navy deal with it?"

"Because all that's left of the Navy is currently floating around Hoenn," replied Keith.

Bothan patted his pants and jacket looking for his cigarettes. Unable to find them, he searched the cabinets around the wheel. Then he saw them. Kecleon had the pack snugged in his mouth. It must have grabbed them from his pocket with its tongue.

"Give it here, you piece of shit," growled Bothan.

"Just wait until the patrol passes," ordered Keith.

"No, you can't let Pokemon go around disrespectin' you. Next they'll walk all over you," said Bothan walking up to the Kecleon and kicking it low, right in the stomach. Kecleon wasn't a very strong Pokemon, so it toppled over. Flash saw the camouflage dissipate. Then he heard the cawing of the Fearows above.

"They've seen us! Here they come!" announced Flash.

"Bothan you idiot! Get us the hell out of here," said Keith.

Bothan spat on the Kecleon and ran to the wheel, giving the engine full power ahead. The boat rocked forward with a burst of speed as Keith ran to the anti-air gun mounted on the back of the small ship. The Fearows were catching up and were positioning for a dive bomb attack. Keith let loose a stream of bullets at the center of the group. The Fearows performed evasive maneuvers but Keith had done this before, the point man was left with little space and was hit. Red mist appeared as the Fearow cried out in pain, then both rider and Pokemon fell headlong into the sea. The two remaining Fearows used _Agility _and began to move significantly faster. As much as Keith fired, he was unable to take another down as they neared the ship.

"They're almost on us. Get ready to battle, Flash, and remember—their deaths or yours," instructed Keith. Flash took out his pokeballs and sent out Argos and Vulcan. Keith gave Flash an encouraging smile and thumbs up then threw a pokeball into the air and jumped off the ship, landing on the back of a steel bird—Skarmory, the Pokedex identified. Traveling at full speed, he charged towards one of the approaching Fearows. That one broke off the chase and arced away as Skarmory pursued. The other Fearow flew in close next to the ship long enough for its rider to board the rear deck before soaring ahead.

"You're going to pay for this, asshole," declared the Team Cool member. The pirate took out a handgun and began firing at Flash. Flash jumped inside the cabin for cover as Vulcan used _Ember _to block any stray bullets and harry the attacker. The pirate sent out a Machop and directed his gunfire at Argos. Argos formed a kinetic barrier of electricity around itself, sending the bullets harmlessly to the ground.

"The chance for greatness," whispered Flash. "Argos, _Spark _that Fearow! Vulcan, _Dragon Rage!"_

Argos charged up the barrier him then sent an arc of electricity soaring through the air directly into the Fearow as it circled by, causing the bird to cry out in fury. Vulcan meanwhile, engulfed Machop in a roaring blue flame.

"_Karate Chop_, that fucker, Machop," commanded the pirate while gesturing a hand signal to Fearow. Machop rushed Vulcan as the flames were abating, sending Vulcan flying towards Flash and into the cabin wall, shattering the glass just over Flash's head. Machop's attack left Vulcan badly bruised and bleeding. Overhead, Fearow flew at Argos with blazing speed and launched him straight into the guard rail along the starboard side of the boat. Fearow then took a stationary position hovering next to his trainer. Flash was running out of options, there were too many opponents.

"Vulcan _Overheat_!" Vulcan crawled to his stance, looked upwards and an explosion of fire erupted from the Charmander in all forward directions—hitting the opposing trainer, the Fearow, and sending the Machop overboard in flames. The pirate was kneeling with hands on the floor looking badly burned. Luckily, his Machop took the brunt of the attack. Vulcan's flame also happened to hit Argos but instead of being harmed, the flames gathered around Argos forming a pyre of fire and electricity.

"Kill that trainer, Fearow, _Drill Peck _that bitch!"

Fearow, blackened by Vulcan's _Overheat _and standing on the deck unable to fly, hopped up and charged Flash with startling speed. Argos, however, was left unnoticed and bit down on the Fearow with a flaming _Firefang _as it passed, sending the two Pokemon tumbling into the cabin as one big ball of fire. Flash could hear Bothan yelling from inside as the ship veered to the portside. The Team Cool member was reloading his gun, clearing trying to kill Flash no matter the cost. It was now or never.

"Vulcan, _Target Trainer!_" Flash screamed.

Vulcan dodged the first few shots the trainer was able to get out by jumping from side to side before doing a frontflip _Scratch _on the trainer's throat, spraying blood into the air, and then knocking the trainer down with his tail.

"Vulcan, we have to go help Argos!"

Flash and Charmander ran inside to see Bothan spraying the area with a fire extinguisher. The Fearow was dead in a pile of rubble while Argos, though badly bruised and cut, was worse for wear. Flash looked out the window to check up on Keith. Skarmory was chasing behind the enemy Fearow. Every time the Team Cool agent on the back of Fearow fired at Skarmory, it would only get faster. Fearow could barely stay ahead. Skarmory released a loud _Metal Sound _that reminded Flash of a glass full of water ringing followed by a loud boom of thunder. He could see the ring of sound formed by the air around it, hitting Fearow hard, sending it on a downward angled descent. Skarmory pursued behind at some distance firing _Swift _steel shards from its wing, peppering the trainer and his bird. Thin trails of blood were flowing behind the descending pirate, he was vulnerable. Flash saw Skarmory's wings flash and sharpen then it flew straight past Fearow and the trainer with an _Air Cutter _of blazing speed, sending the opponent splashing into the ocean in numerous pieces.

Keith flew back onto the boat with a few cuts and dirt on his face, but more or less unscathed. He walked up to the Flash's pirate corpse marinating in the pool of blood and inspected the body. He pulled out a radio. "They know we're here and they're going to be coming for us. Bothan, you need to haul ass."

"Arceus, my ship is ruined! Who's going to pay for all the damage?"

"You paid for it upfront when you disabled the camouflage."

Bothan's faced turned red with anger, but thought better of saying something. He worked his way around the caved in walls of the cabin and gave the ship full throttle, lurching the ship forward. Keith returned Skarmory to its pokeball and began etching something onto the surface of the pokeball with his knife. Flash took a closer look and noticed they were tally marks and x's.

"Are those for the people you've killed?" asked Flash.

"The tallies are for people, the x's are for Pokemon," replied Keith.

Skarmory's pokeball had quite a few, but there was one on his belt that looked like it was grinded up in a blender with so many scratches on it. Flash pointed at the pokeball and asked Keith. "What's in that one?"

"Hopefully, you'll never have to find out," Keith said more to himself than to Flash.

"I didn't know you had a Skarmory, why couldn't we just fly to Fuchsia?" asked Flash.

"Because Skarmory is a lot slower with two on his back and as good as I am, there's no way I could take three on at once. You can bet there are more patrols out there."

The ship was far rockier than before, with every shake more of the boat fell apart. Bothan was doing his best to try and repair what he could as the boat plowed ahead. They could see the storm from earlier was developing quickly. This was trouble.

"Guys, I think you should see this!"

Coming from the north was a battleship painted blue with black lining at a course to cut them off. Their guns were beginning to turn in their direction. A voice came through on the boat's radio. "This be Captain Flynn of Team Cool. I understand yer the ones who took down one of me aerial patrols. That's unfortunate. Because now I have to take yer lives. Just wanted you ta know the voice of yer killer. Have peace at sea, lads."

Laughter drowned out the rest of the communication and then silence. "We can lose them in the storm ahead," suggested Keith.

"My ship will be destroyed in that storm!" said Bothan.

"Your ship and our lives will be destroyed by that battleship," replied Flash.

"No way, I say we turn around and head back to Cinnabar," continued Bothan.

"There's too much ocean to cover, we'd never make it," stated Keith. He shoved Bothan aside and began pushing the boat as fast as it would go. Everything started shaking, moaning came from all over. Thunder sounded and light rain began tapping the roof of the boat. No, that wasn't rain. It was the splashing from the battleship fire. The shots were behind them but not too far off. They pressed on, knowing what was at stake. Now Flash could hear the real rain and thunder, it was pretty much the only thing he could hear. The boat was rattling from the shots, they were getting more precise. Bothan sent out a Pokemon the Pokedex identified as a Meditite. Bothan instructed the Pokemon to erect a barrier around the boat with _Reflect. _Just as the square shield was formed, a shell clashed against it with a loud explosion. Flash just realized he almost died. Again. How many times has that been in two days?

"We can only take four more of those!" shouted Bothan. The wind was getting stronger and more deafening. They were approaching the storm. They sped onwards, taking two more shots along the way. The barrier won't last. But then the battleship stopped firing. The radio buzzed to life.

"You think you can lose us in that there strom, do ya? Well you're in fer a real treat."

The water ahead of them started rising like a mountain. Then slowly, a blue shape revealed itself from the water. It was huge. It was a Tentacruel unlike anything Flash had ever seen. It must have stood five or six stories above the water. Vulcan and Argos ran to the front of the boat and began attacking it with whatever they could. Even Meditite joined in with _Hidden Power. _The Tentacruel looked annoyed at best.

"Keith you should send out some Pokemon to help," suggested Flash.

"My Pokemon are too heavy, they would only slow the boat down."

The Tentacruel slammed down into the water in front of it with one of its tentacles, sending hundreds of Tentacool into the sky right at them. More still were jumping from atop the Tentacruel's head, blocking out everything Flash could see. They landed on the deck with loud thuds and immediately began stinging everything within reach with their tentacles. Flash ran behind Vulcan and Argos as they were able to form a resistance against the wave of Tentacool. Keith took out his handgun and knife and was killing as many as he could, prioritizing the ones that were jumping at him.

Flash turned to check on Bothan, but he was being overwhelmed. His Meditite was dead, at least that's what Flash assumed when the Tentacool started swarming over its body. Kecleon was running onto the roof while Bothan himself had four or five Tentacools on him, _Wrapping _him and Poisoning him. He looked like he was in immense pain as he leaned on the wheel of the ship. He didn't even have the strength to scream, a loud mumble was all that came out. Flash looked him dead in the eyes while Vulcan and Argos' perimeter around him was quickly shrinking, though he couldn't say it aloud, Bothan said it with his gaze: _Kill me please. Bang! _On Bothan's forehead was a red bullet hole. He tumbled over onto the floor and was quickly buried underneath Tentacool.

"Flash, return your Pokemon! Follow me!" ordered Keith as he jumped into the water.

Flash did as he was told and followed Keith into the water. A small object flew onto the boat followed by an explosion sending Tentacool and parts of the boat alike into the sky. Keith summoned a Pokemon in the water and climbed on top of it.

"Flash, get on Feraligatr!" Keith shouted over the approaching storm. Flash climbed on and held tight. Feraligatr jetted forward, narrowly dodging all of Tentacruel's massive tentacles. Luckily, as big as the tentacles were, are hardly fast at all. They made it past the Tentacruel and had nothing but storm ahead. Waves thirty feet high were constantly crashing into them. Flash was soaked and had nothing but the taste of seawater in his mouth—he had never had so much water and been so thirsty in his life. More water and more water. Constantly going over and under, tossing him around. Flash drowned then revived every few seconds. The wind, the thunder, all of it was so loud. Then he saw another wave. The biggest one yet, he didn't have the strength to hold on. Flash let go. Welcomed the darkness that came. All he could hear was Keith's voice yelling "Flash! Flash!" Man, do I hate water.


End file.
